


Beautiful

by AutisticWriter



Series: Alphabet Fics [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Agender Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Love, Microfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ruby studies Sapphire.





	Beautiful

For as long a she has known her, Ruby has loved to study Sapphire. She could spend hours gazing at her partner, lost in her tranquil beauty. And when she does, she tends to blush, still amazed that a gem like Sapphire is in love with her. But she is, and they love each other so much.

One day, she is jogged from a daydream about Sapphire (about that beautiful moment when they fused for the first time) when a hand lands on her shoulder.

“Ruby, what were you thinking about?” Sapphire asks, sitting down beside her and taking Ruby’s hand in her own.

“Oh, just about, uh…” Ruby trails off, blushing. “How beautiful you are.”

Sapphire smiles and gives her a kiss. “Thank you.”


End file.
